Crocodile(VanquishedHydra4844)
Backstory: Crocodile was born to two SeaWings, a royal Council member named Carcharadon, and a SeaWing guard named Porpoise, by total accident. As the story went, supposedly, Carcharadon had been on his way to a council meeting when he tripped over his own talons in front of the princess and one of the princes, when a nearby guard caught him just as he hit the floor. The guard happened to be Porpoise, who fell for the advisor at first sight. Carcharadon wasn't sure what to do when Porpoise showed up after the council meeting, having waited outside the door for three hours, or the times when she slept in front of Carcharadon's door, or the times when she would bring him sea snails, and pieces of seaweed for apparently no reason, but Porpoise grew on him, and he eventually grew to love her, after which they had one egg, from which came Crocodile. Queen Salt found out that her advisor had had a fling with one of her guards, and executed Porpoise on the spot, ordering Carcharadon to give up his dragonet if he wanted to keep his position. Since Carcharadon cared more about his job than his dragonet, he abandoned Crocodile on Porpoise's brother's doorstep, and left, never speaking to or interacting with Crocodile ever again. Maelstrom, the said brother that the doorstep belonged to, found Crocodile the next morning, and immediately took a disliking to the dragonet. Since Maelstrom had never had a mate, and had no dragonets, he knew that Crocodile wasn't his, so it had to be Porpoise's dragonet. Since he had no idea who Crocodile's father was, he reluctantly took Crocodile in, but didn't bother to hide the fact that he despised him. For the next thirteen years, Maelstrom beat on Crocodile regurly, not caring that he was beating his own nephew. Finally, Crocodile had enough, and escaped, fleeing to the palace, certain that Queen Salt would protect him. She didn't, instead glaring at him and ordered him to leave. Outraged, and fed up with dragons rejecting him, Crocodile attacked the SeaWing queen, only to be beaten by her, as she was older, and had more experience fighting. Crocodile squirmed under her gaze, and the SeaWing queen smiled. Crocodile bared his teeth at her and growled. The queen took that opportunity, and forcibly pried open Crocodile's jaws, then ripped out several of his teeth. Crocodile roared, and managed to claw a jagged line across the queen's face. In retaliation, and absolute cruelty, Salt clawed Crocodile's left eye out, ripped off all of the talons on his back right foot, and clawed several deep gashes in his underbelly, then left him lying on the floor of the Deep Palace, after which the guards threw him out for the sharks. Crocodile swam for days, until he reached a cove that happened to house a SkyWing SeaWing hybrid named Gyrfalcon. Gyrfalcon found Crocodile passed out on the beach when he was going on his daily 'wanderings' around the island. He picked Crocodile up, and brought the SeaWing to his house, which was really just a cave on the island. Gyrfalcon got Crocodile back on his feet after a few weeks, and sent him off, telling him to avoid the Black Sharks, and the Royal Family. Crocodile headed to the Kingdom of Sand, and happened to stumble upon a lone SandWing with a lot of gold jewelry on being attacked by a gang of bandits. He and the SandWing managed to beat them, and the SandWing asked him what his name was. "Crocodile. Yours?" "Kalahari." the SandWing responded. Crocodile realized who he was talking to, and flopped onto the sand in a sloppy bow, thinking, '''the Queen of the SandWings?!' '' Kalahari laughed, and told him that he didn't have to bow. The two of them met up after dark for several months, and then Kalahari's mate, Heatstroke, found out. He immediately ordered that Crocodile leave, and never see or speak to Kalahari again. Crocodile left, knowing he would get killed if he tried to fight. He eventually ended up back at Gyrfalcon's island, and he moved into a cave that flooded during storms, where he still lives currently. Personality: Crocodile is a very friendly and outgoing individual, but he will fight if he needs to. Appearance: Crocodile has scales that are different shades of green, a greenish brown underbelly, and yellow-green eyes. He has no talons on his back right foot, several scars on his underbelly, several missing teeth, and and a missing eye. Relationships: Carcharadon: Crocodile doesn't like his father because Carcharadon abandoned him. Porpoise: Crocodile never knew his mother, but wishes that he did. Maelstrom: Crocodile dislikes his uncle intensely for abusing him. Queen Salt: Crocodile doesn't like the SeaWing queen, and wishes she hadn't attacked him, but admits that he attacked her first. Kalahari: Crocodile misses the SandWing queen, and wonders if she had any dragonets with him. Heatstroke: Crocodile doesn't like the SandWing king. Period.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)